Sisko's attack ship
Sisko's attack ship was a Jem'Hadar attack ship captured by Benjamin Sisko and the crew of Deep Space 9 in the Gamma Quadrant in 2373. Fight for the ship In that year, the attack ship was carrying a Founder, a Vorta, and Jem'Hadar when it crashed on Torga IV. The inertial dampers failed, killing the Vorta and the Jem'Hadar soldiers and severely injuring the Changeling. The ship crashed into the side of a mountain, embedding itself into the rock. Captain Sisko and his crew, who were on the planet at the time, saw the ship entering the atmosphere and transported to the crash site. The crew entered the upside-down ship and discovered the dead occupants. Sisko was determined to salvage the ship, calling it "the greatest intelligence find in the last ten years". Seeing the runabout was not powerful enough to remove the ship from the surface, Sisko contacted Major Kira Nerys and ordered her to bring the to Torga IV. While examining the ship on Torga IV, Commanders Dax and Worf noted that although structurally similar to its sister ships, this particular attack ship had several unfamiliar systems not found on other attack ships. Several hours later, another Dominion ship arrived in orbit and beamed down Jem'Hadar troops, forcing the crew to seek shelter in the crashed warship. Kilana, the Vorta leading the Dominion force, did not want to risk sending the Jem'Hadar into the ship out of fear that the Starfleet personnel would kill the Founder. After Kilana and Sisko failed to come to an agreement, the Jem'Hadar began bombarding the site with ultritium concussion shells, although they were used as only a psychological weapon. The crew later tried to move the ship with its own engines, but were unsuccessful. Sisko and Dax later found the Founder on the ship, and determined that it was only moments away from death due to injuries sustained the crash. It died soon after, and its death call was heard by Kilana and the Jem'Hadar. With the Founder dead, the Jem'Hadar committed suicide out of shame over having allowed one of their gods to die. Kilana transported to the ship and Sisko let her remove part of the Founder's remains. Kilana congratulated him on capturing the ship, although both of them questioned whether or not it was worth all the deaths. The Defiant arrived soon after, and, using the tractor beam, was successful in freeing the ship from the planet. The ship was brought back to the Alpha Quadrant. The mission, though successful, came at a heavy cost as Starfleet officers Enrique Muniz, Hoya, T'Lor, , and were all lost in the line of duty during the incident. ( ) Use against the enemy Three months into the Dominion War in 2374, the attack ship was brought to Starbase 375, where Sisko and his crew trained on it for two weeks before using it to destroy a ketracel-white facility in Cardassian space. Several hours after the warship left the starbase, it was attacked by the near the border. The ship crossed the border, but the Centaur continued its attack until it detected three other Dominion ships. Several hours later, the warship arrived at the facility, to which the crew transported eighty-four canisters, one filled with ultritium, and a detonator. However, soon after the facility transported canisters to the warship, it raised its security net. The ultritium detonated early, allowing the ship to escape. However, it was caught in the explosion and severely damaged. Most serious of all, the warship's warp core matrix had been destroyed, leaving the ship without warp drive and seventeen years from the nearest Federation starbase. ( ) Chief O'Brien began repairs, but they were interrupted by the appearance of two Jem'Hadar ships. Sisko saw a dark-matter nebula nearby and ordered Commander Dax to set a course. Just then, the ship was rocked by weapons fire and Dax's console exploded, throwing her to the deck. The ship then hit a gravitational spike, damaging it even more. It was then caught in the gravity of a planet in the nebula, and entered its atmosphere. The ship crashed into a sea, but the crew were able to escape to a nearby area of land using a raft. The attack ship sank soon after. ( ) The surviving crew members were rescued by the soon after. ( ) Crew * Julian Bashir * Jadzia Dax * Elim Garak * Paul Gordon * Enrique Muniz (salvage operation only) * Lisa Neeley * Nog * Miles O'Brien * Benjamin Sisko * Worf (salvage operation only) * Unnamed Operations Division member Appearances * ** ** ** Background information The production staff talk about building the sets of the attack ship in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion. In a Deep Space Nine episode guide included with a 1998 issue of SFX magazine, the reviewer of "Rocks and Shoals" called the shot of the attack ship sinking into the ocean "stunning". A model of the fighter was released by WizKids as part of the Star Trek: Tactics series, where it is called the Robinson. External link * Category:Dominion starships Category:Unnamed Federation starships